It's Go Time
by Itsrosexo
Summary: Sequel to the Battle of High School! While trying to manage school, relationships, and being superheroes, Richard and the gang dig deeper into Slade's 'plans.' But can they handle their sophomore year with all of the upcoming events?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hey guys! Long time no see ;) wellp here's the prologue of my sequel and I'm just gonna start off with the basic characters. New chapters will be up soon!

Richard Grayson-Robin

Kori Anders-Starfire

Rachel Roth-Raven

Garfield (Gar) Logan-Beastboy

Victor (Vic) Stone-Stone

Karen Beecher-Bumblebee

Roy Harper-Speedy

Jade Nguyen-Cheshire

Wally West-Kidflash

Jenny Hex-Jinx

Alain Schwimmer-Aqualad

Toni Monetti-Argent

Jason Todd-Red X

Jason's stepfather Jim-Slade


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back! And I've missed this and you guys! This story has been in progress for awhile and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! BUT I just moved and we currently habe no Internet. :( but here's the first chapter. Please review my loves! **

~**xoxo Rose**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's go time

A flaming arrow whisked through the air with incredible speed and aimed directly for a green, mossy, swamp monster located at Jump City Bayou. The arrow shot into its large stomach and lit the mess of moss on fire. The monster screamed in irritation and yanked the arrow out.

"Robin!" Speedy yelled into his yellow and black communicator. "Where the heck are you!? We're dying out here!"

Next to the famed archer was his girlfriend, Cheshire. Her poison filled claws emerged from her slender fingers and she launched herself towards the other swamp monster that was not on fire.

Cheshire sank her claws deep into the monster's head and it soon began to sway back and forth. Just before it fell to the ground, Cheshire back flipped off of the creature and landed safely next to Speedy.

"Me and Star are on our way! We just got finished with a couple of robbers downtown. We'll be there in a few. Robin out." Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, shut Speedy off before he could reply.

Speedy grumbled and quickly jumped back to block an attack from one of the five swamp monsters.

"Agh!" Stone grumbled as he skidded across the ground on his back. "What is with these things! They're killin me!"

Speedy helped his comrade up and took out three flaming arrows. He aimed them for the monster that had just knocked Stone down. When he let go, they went soaring into the creature's shoulder, stomach, and leg.

"I don't know but Robin better get her fast!"

Meanwhile, Argent and her boyfriend Aqualad fought side by side. Argent shot out red plasmic energy balls towards her enemy and it would only weaken the monster a little bit.

Aqualad had trouble with this battle. He continued to fight with his hydro kenesis but he could only use the murky swamp water that was around him. Which kind of increased the swamp monster's strength.

"C'mon mate, we need to recruit back to Speedy for a new plan! Cuz this isn't going anywhere!" Argent tugged on Aqualad's leather body suit and pulled him towards the others.

A pink hexbolt snapped a tree limb from above and landed on top of one of the enemies. Jinx then snapped her fingers and a wave of hexbolts sliced two of the creatures in half. The pink-eyed girl smiled and before she new it she was being picked up by the waist and she was thrown across the swamp by a monster.

Jinx let out a loud cry but just before she hit the ground a black platform formed beneath her, letting her back safely on the ground. She turned towards Raven and nodded in appreciation. Raven nodded back and continued to battle it out with one of her own opponents. So far, the Teen Titans minus two were losing this battle.

Bumblebee flew around one of the creatures and continuously stung it. Of course, this irritated it to no end.

"Ha! Take that you nasty, slimy-AHH!" She hardly noticed the enormous swamp hand coming for her and she went swirling to the ground.

Bumblebee felt a whiff of cool air breeze past her and the next thing she new she was in the arms of Kidflash. Kidflash set his friend down and gave her a cheesy smile.

"Your welcome." He said and saluted her.

She rolled her eyes and ruffled his red hair. "Thanks speedball. Now c'mon!"

The two teens ran for another round of battle. To the right of them was Beastboy, in form of a tiger, fighting off two monsters. After a few claws here and a few screams there, BB ended up on his butt next to Stone.

"Duddeeeee! This is so not cool!" Beastboy began to untangle the moss and vines in his green hair.

"Agh!" Speedy clutched his arm and glared at the monster that had just sliced it open. "God dammit! Where is Robin!?"

"Speedy watch out!" Cheshire yelled as a long vine from one of the swamp monster's hands came rushing for Speedy's face.

But it was too late, Speedy had no time to react. He froze on the spot and waited for the attack. But it never came due to a figure pushing him out of the way. The two teens rolled onto the ground and away from the attack.

"It's about time man!" Speedy yelled as him and Robin got up.

Robin took out his Bo staff and readied his fighting stance. "Sorry, Star could only fly so fast!"

Starfire hovered next to Robin and the rest of the team gathered around their leader.

"Five against twelve? I think we got this." The boy wonder said with a smirk.

"Indeed we do." Starfire added.

Robin began to run forward and yelled their famous battle cry.

"Titans, GO!"

TT

At 10 o'clock at night, the Teen Titans sat in the batcave of Wayne Manor. They'd just gotten home 15 minutes ago and were pretty exhausted from their victory at Jump City Bayou.

Robin came down and trailing behind him was his butler, Alfred, carrying a tray of cookies and hot chocolate.

"Alright team, power down." He demanded and each and every one of the teen heroes pressed down on their rings that kept their alter egos safe.

Now, they were all in what they'd worn that day. And they were just normal teenagers.

"I am so tired." Jade Nguyen said as she took a mug of hot chocolate and thanked Alfred.

Kori Anders yawned and agreed with her Asian friend. "Me too. That was a tough battle."

"And you'd think after months and months of practice we could've gotten the job done faster." Added Wally West.

Richard Grayson shook his was and ran a hand through his dark black locks. "We did fine."

Roy Harper scoffed. "You didn't show up till last minute."

"Sorry I'm not as fast as Wally!" Kori yelled at the ginger.

Roy threw his hands up in defense. "I was kidding!"

They all laughed and Victor Stone stood up. He downed his hot chocolate and munched on his snicker doodle. Then he cleared his throat and announced, "Tomorrow is...THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Everyone groaned and Karen Beecher, Vic's girlfriend threw a pillow at him. "Don't remind us you idiot!" She yelled.

Gar Logan buried his face in Rachel Roth's shoulder. "Oh the agony!" He whined and Rachel cringed at the blonde boy.

"Get. Off." Gar squirmed off of the monotone before she got real annoyed. Which isn't good.

Jenny Hex stood up and stretched her limbs. "Alright, I'm out." She began to walk towards the exit and Wally West, her boyfriend, trailed behind. "Bye guys. I love you all, and see you tomorrow. Ugh..."

They waved bye to the pink haired girl and Wally turned around just before they left and said, "Great job tonight guys. And Kori, you were lookin-

Just before he finished his sentence, Richard gave him an evil eye and Jenny punched him in the stomach. "OW! I was gonna say sick! Geez!" His voice trailed off as him and his girlfriend left the room and soon, the mansion.

Toni Monetti rolled her eyes and pulled Alain Schwimmer up with her. "Okay...anyways. I'm leavin too, I still got a lot to do before tomorrow." She turned to Jade and Roy and asked, "Are you guys carpooling with us?"

"Yepp," Roy stood up and Jade fell limply on the couch. She was passed out and sleeping. Roy laughed and picked her up bridal style. "Lets go so i can get sleeping beauty home. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The four teens soon left and then there were six. Vic, Kori, Karen, Gar, Rachel, and Richard. They all sat in silence for awhile until Vic stood up with a sleepy-and drooly-Gar. "Alright man, I'm gonna head home." Vic and Richard did there special handshake and Vic left while pulling Gar behind.

"Imma head out too. I'll see you hun. Get some sleep okay?" Karen gave Richard a hug and then she turned to Kori, "you too young lady!" She hugged her also and Kori laughed while shaking her head.

"Yes, MOM." Kori replied and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Soon, Karen left along with Rachel to catch up with Vic. And then there was two.

Richard and Kori. Best friends, lovers, and one of JC High's best couples. The two sat on the leather couch and stared at the large computer screen accessorized with multiple buttons and keys. Kori was close to falling asleep and Richard could easily tell.

"C'mon Angel." He said getting up and pulling her up with him.

She moaned and ran a hand through he cherry red locks. "Mmm. I'm so tired."

"That's why I'm taking you home."

She laughed and followed him out of the batcave. "Rich, I'll get a ride."

He bent down, motioning her to get on his back. She jumped on and his strong arms held her petite body up easily. "Nonsense. We'll take my mustang convertible."

As they headed for the garage, Kori looked at him in a funny way. "As much as I'd love that, you only have your permit."

Richard set her down once they reached the large garage that was filled with numerous cars. He flipped on the light switch and grabbed a set of keys from one of the many hooks. They then walked over to a sleek, red mustang with its hood down. It was obviously a brand new car and it had shiny new wheels.

"Bruce is still at work, Alfred is asleep, and I'm a great driver. Plus this is for a good cause."

Kori crossed her arms and laughed. She then walked over to the passenger side and got in. "You sir," she strapped on her seatbelt as Richard got in with her, "Are a rebel."

Richard put the key into the ignition and smiled at the revving engine. It was music to his ears. He glanced at his girlfriend and smirked. "And you ma'am, are a lucky girl."

She laughed and he sped out of the garage, down the long driveway, and to his girlfriend's house. It was about a 10 minute drive to the Anders House but at the rate they were going, it was more of a 6 minute drive.

Kori smiled most of the way there. She enjoyed the cool summer air that whipped her hair around and the beautiful stars that glistened up high. Richard would glance at her every now and then admire her happiness. He was probably the luckiest guy in the world. He was the son of multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he was Jump City's number 1 hottie, and he was dating Kori Anders. Yup , pretty lucky.

"Alright this is your stop madam." Richard said as he pulled into the long driveway. Kori smiled and looked at her three story White House. It was quite a big house for only a family of four.

"Thank you kind sir." She said as she leaned over the glove compartment to kiss him. He kissed her back slowly and they stayed this way until the front porch lights began to flicker.

They pulled away and Kori saw her father's big figure move in the window. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Richard smiled and watched as she got out. "I love you too."

Kori walked up the steps of her house and with one last wave, disappeared into her home. Richard pulled out of the driveway and began to head home.

As he cruised down the highway a masked villain sat in a dark room with multiple computer screens in front of him. His hands were crossed and he watched every screen with his one visible eye. Twelve screens, twelve teens. You could say this guy was crazy.

"Commence plan A?" Red X, another masked villain, asked the man.

"Commence plan A." The man replied.

Red X walked back to the Doorway in which he came through. He turned back around one last time and said, "Don't mess this up, Slade."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Welcome back to Hell!

Twelve teens stood outside of their temple of learning aka: School. It was their first day back at Jump City High and they were now sophomores. They had at least fifteen minutes left until school started so they decided to hang out in the parking lot and converse for a little bit.

"Eeeep!" Kori beamed while clapping her hands together. "I cannot wait for this day to start!"

Everyone looked at her in a funny way and Alain said, "You're the only person I know that's excited about school."

They all agreed and Kori frowned. "I can't help it. I find school enjoyable."

"That makes one of you." Added Rachel.

Kori stuck out her tongue and smoothed down her dress. Even though the girls of the group were only sophomores, they sure did have a great fashion sense. Especially since they each had their own style.

Kori wore a white puffy sundress that reached just a little above her thighs and it had a pretty white bow on the sweetheart neckline. Her hair was in waves and she wore little makeup. She finished the gorgeous outfit off with a pair of white wedges that had a single purple flower in the middle of each shoe.

Karen, being the ultimate fashionista of the group, wore a pair of cheetah print leggings with red pumps and a loose white t-shirt. She accented the outfit with a black leather vest, a gold star necklace, and red lipstick. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail and it was perfectly straight.

Rachel didn't really care about fashion and all that stuff. But she always wore something that fit her personality. Today, she was clad in a black, blue, and white plaid skirt that showed off her nice, pale legs. Her shirt was black and had her favorite band on it, 'Falling in Reverse.' She wore her black combat boots and her hair was in a half up do.

Jade was clad in a green maxi dress that brought out her eyes. She accessorized with gold dangly earrings and studded brown gladiator shoes. Her hair was in a million curls and was thrown up in a messy up do.

Jenny sported a black tutu with black suspenders and a pink ruffled shirt. She had on black ankle boots and her hair was in two pigtails. She sort of had a punk rock princess style.

Lastly was Toni, who wore high waisted black shorts and a white shirt that had a red heart on the front. She had fishnet stockings underneath her shorts and completed the look with red high heels and a messy ponytail.

The guys on the other hand weren't that big on fashion. They simply just threw on what looked good to them. They usually wore things like shorts, designer shirts such as Aeropostale, American eagle, and Abercrombie an Fitch, athletic shorts, and a pair of sneakers of slip ons. That's mostly what boys in JC High wore.

"Oy, I can't stand him." Toni said staring at a guy with messy brown hair, ripped up jeans, and a leather jacket.

Everyone turned their heads towards who she was looking at. Roy shook his head and clenched his fists.

"Fang Peterson." The ginger spat. No one really liked Fang. All he did was cause commotion and stir up trouble.

"No on can stand him. He's a nuisance." Rachel said.

"And a dick." Added Jade.

Fang got up off of his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He looked around the parking lot and smirked when his eyes landed on Richard's group. He started to walk over to them and they all looked away nonchalantly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Grayson clan." Fang said and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jenny stepped up and crossed her arms. "Fang, to what do we owe this displeasure?"

"Well Hex," he started and Wally stepped up next to Jenny protectively. "I just thought I'd come say hello to my favorite sophomores."

They all glared at him. Fang was a junior, a grade above them an he always bullied them. Frankly, they were tired of him. Kori rolled her eyes at his mocking smile and said, "Okay well you said your hellos now leave!"

Fang whipped his head to Kori. He eyed her up and down and his smile grew wider. Fang always did have an interest in Kori. Kind of like every other guy in school. "Little Kori Anders...my, you sure are a pretty little thing."

Kori fumed but didn't get a chance to answer due to Richard stepping between the two. He shoved Fang back roughly. "Back off Fang."

Kori grabbed her boyfriend's arm, signaling him to stop before things really get stirred up. Fang laughed and stepped closer to Richard. They were the same height and their builds were almost the exact same. But since Richard worked out everyday for exactly an hour and fourth five minutes and he was the famous boy wonder, he had a better build.

"You wanna go Grayson."

"I'd love to. But you're not worth my time." And with that, Richard turned on his heel, slung an arm around Kori's shoulders, and walked away. Everyone followed behind him and Fang stood in his place fuming. He didn't like the fact that he just got owned by a lower class men. Especially the one he hated most, Richard.

TT

Maybe it was a coincidence that Roy, Vic, Richard, Gar, Wally, Alain, Jenny, Jade, Toni, Rachel, Karen, And Kori were all in the same homeroom class. But out of all teacher's why did it have to be-

"Alright my duckies!" Mr. Mod said as he walked into the classroom. "Get out a pencil. We're going to do a pop quiz to see what you remember!"

A loud groan erupted from the class. It seems things in Mr. Mod's class hasn't change considering the fact he still surprises the teens with pop quizzes. Which, in their case, wasn't the best way to start off the day.

As Mr. Mod began passing out the papers, Roy looked to his right at Richard. "Dude, this class blows."

"Tell me about it." Richard rolled his eyes and began writing his name on hi paper.

Forty minutes passed by and mostly everyone was done with their quizzes. Gar, and Kitten Moth were the only two left and Kitten sat in the back filing her nails most of the time. The quiz was made up of 50 questions and the questions were things like, 'When did the Civil War begin and end?' Or 'Who was George Washington's wife?' The quiz was not multiple choice and it was for a grade.

"Oh man. Oh man oh man...last question! I don't know this!" Gar whispered frantically.

Rachel, who sat behind him, said, "You didn't know any of the questions on the quiz."

"I know but this is ridiculous!" He pointed to the 50th question. "Name at least ten presidents and how long they were in office!? How the heck is anyone supposed to know that!?"

"Logan! If you don't shut your trap I'm going to give you a detention!" Mr. Mod yelled and Gar sunk into his desk.

The guys tried to hold in their laughter and Gar quickly scribbled down a few random answers. And just in time too because just as he turned in his paper, the bell rang.

The students exited the classroom as quickly as possible and made their way to their lockers.

"So I'll see you guys at lunch?" Vic asked as he stood outside of French class.

"Yeah, see you man." Richard said quietly. They all nodded and once Vic entered his class, and Richard made his way down the hall, they each said their goodbyes and headed to their next class.

TT

When it came to lunch time, everyone was already sick and tired of school. They only had fourth fives minutes of three more classes after lunch and you could tell they weren't looking forward to them.

For lunch, you had a choice of a cheeseburger, burrito, or salad and the sides were french fries or fruit. Rumors about other school lunches weren't that great but surprisingly, JC lunch was actually pretty good.

The group sat at their circular table in a far corner by the window. The whole sophomore class was eating lunch and it was pretty noisy. Gar began to take out his white mushy tofu that was in some Tupperware.

Vic stared at it in disgust and cringed. "Man! That is nasty!" He chomped on his burger and held it up for Gar to see. "Why can't you just be normal and eat meat!?"

"Dude!" Gar screeched, "I've been most of those animals! I can't eat my own kind!"

Vic rolled his eyes and everyone laughed at them.

"So it's official, I'm going to try out for cheerleading again this year!" Jade beamed and she clasped her hands together in delight.

Karen smiled and squeezed Jade's hand. "Yay! I so excited for this year!"

"Hopefully nothing wrong happens like last year." Roy pointed out.

Last year, Jade fell from the top of a pyramid and broke her leg. It put her out for the rest of the cheer season and she was devastated. But Kori ended up taking her place.

"Is Kori trying out this year?" Jenny asked.

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she really enjoyed it last year. It fits her personality."

"Speaking of which, where is Kori?" Toni asked.

"Handing out fliers for the back to school dance Friday." Richard pointed to the cafeteria doors and there Kori was standing, handing out the colorful fliers.

"Ahhhh yeah, it's time to get my groove on!" Wally said while dancing in his chair. Jenny smacked him and rolled her eyes.

Just then, Kori walked over to them and blew her bangs out of her face. "Whew, being class president is not easy."

"Hey honey, you asked for it." Karen commented while winking at the redhead.

Kori laughed and took a seat next to Richard. "Yeah but the rest of the student board is supposed to be helping me! I had to make and pass out all of these fliers by myself!"

"Where is Seychelle? She's the one who's so stuck on being the best and she's VP." Alain said.

Kori shrugged. "That's what I'm sayin!"

Richard kissed her on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, you're doing great."

Kori smiled and appreciated his support. They sat and talked for a while and when they were done eating, they still had at least ten minutes left.

"Cutie."

Kori heard a familiar voice behind her and she turned around to see Jason Todd looking dazzling in his jeans and grey V-neck. His light brown hair was swayed to the right and his blue eyes had a certain gleam in them.

Kori jumped up, letting go of Richard's hand in the process, and gave Jason a bone crushing hug.

"JASON!" She beamed as he held o to her, "where have you been! I haven't seen you in forever!" She let go to look at him.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath from her bear hug and smiled. "Oh you know...I've just been busy."

Behind the two rejoicing teens were eleven glaring friends. Richard's fists clenched and he tried to keep his calm. None of them were really too fond of Jason. They just kept their mouths shut because they knew he was Kori's friend.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to call every once in awhile." Kori said with a small laugh.

Jason smiled at the goddess in front of him. There was no denying the fact that he was in love with her. She swept him off of his feet freshmen year but he knew not to cross the line of friendship to romance with her since she was now dating Richard. "Yeah..sorry bout that. I just didn't think you cared."

Kori frowned and placed a hand on his arm. "Of course I care. You're my friend."

He stared at the sincerity in her emerald orbs. For a moment, they just locked eyes but he soon snapped back to reality when he saw Kori's friends glaring at him and Richard looked about ready to kill someone.

Jason coughed awkwardly and looked back at Kori, "Well cutie, I'll see you around." He smiled at her and turned on his heel to leave.

Kori smile back and before he was out of earshot she called out his name, "Jason!" He turned around to her, "Keep in touch." He nodded at her and walked out of the cafeteria.

Kori waited until the door was shut before turning back around to her friends. She sat down next to Richard and sipped her juice, oblivious to the fact that her friends were glaring at her now. Kori, being naive looked up and said, "What?"

They just shook their heads and sighed.

TT

After school everyone went straight home. They didn't make plans to hang out since they were all tired out from school. And they already had homework to get finished.

Kori got into her mom's black SUV that was sitting in front of the school. As she shut the door, Karen and Rachel waved goodbye and she waved back. She strapped on her seatbelt and let out a loud sigh.

"Rough day?" Her mother, Luan, asked as she put the car in drive and headed towards the exit.

"You have no idea." She brushed back her hair and stared out the window. She spotted Jason getting into his truck. "School isn't the greatest..." She trailed off as Jason looked her way. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I bet. But listen, Bruce Wayne invited us to his dinner party tonight and I told him we'd go. Plus you can see Richard there too."

Kori looked at her mother and asked, "Is Koma going?"

"No, she's gonna be with Donna tonight."

"Good. She always flirts with my boyfriend anyway. I wanna strangle her." Kori imagined herself on top of Koma, beating the living daylights out of her. She smiled and shook her head. She could never be that cruel.

"Kori! Do not talk that way!" Luan said as she honked her horn at a car in front of them that was going at least 10 miles per hour.

Kori giggled. "I'm kidding mom."

Luan smirked and shook her head. Then she said, "Oh, and tonight, it's formal so dress nice."

A groan emitted from her mouth and she leaned back in her chair. Kori has been to numerous parties, balls, and galas but she hated being all fancy. Richard was usually at all of the events and he hated dressing up too. The couple always talked about being casual and ditching the parties. But they knew they'd be in deep shit if they ever did that.

Luan pulled into the driveway in front of their large house. She turned the car off and rested her hands on top of the steering wheel. Kori notice something was wrong so she asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Luan looked at her daughter and motioned for her to come inside. Kori, all worried and frantic, obeyed her and unbuckled her seatbelt. When they got inside, Luan called Koma and Myan into the living room with them.

A few seconds later, Koma came trotting down the stairs, cellphone in hand, chewing gum. "Mom? I'm on the phone."

"The phone can wait. This is important."

Koma gave a questioned look and told Donna she'd call her later. She joined her family in the large living room and asked, "What's going on?"

Kori looked at her sister and shrugged. Luan looked at her husband and nodded. She took a deep breath and finally she said, "I'm pregnant."

TT

At first, Kori and Koma just stared at their mom and dad. She was pregnant? Since when! Once they snapped back to reality The two daughter's faces lit up.

"OMG!" They said in unison. The two girls started screeching and jumping up and down in excitement. Luan started to laugh and Myan smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"What's it's name gonna be?"

Luan held up her hands. "Woah, slow down." The two girls settled down and smiled widely awaiting for their mother's answer.

"First, we don't know if its a boy or a girl. Second, I've been pregnant for two months, and lastly, if it's a boy were naming it Ryand'r, Ryan for short, or Marand'r, Maranda for short."

"EEEEEPPPP!" Both of the girls gleamed in excitement.

"Alright girls, settle down." Myan said and he stood up with his wife. "Kori, go get ready. The dinner part is at 5:30. Koma, there is $40.00 on the counter for food."

Immediately Koma headed to the kitchen without a word and Kori rolled her eyes at her sister's greed. She took her mom's hand and said, "Congratulations to you both."

Her parents smiled at their daughter. "Thank you dear." Myan spoke for the both of them.

With that Kori headed up the staircase to go get ready, a smile breaking out on her face. Her day just got better. And she couldn't wait to tell her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy my loves! I'm feeling good about this story! You guys are in for a big surprise later on!**

**~Rose**

* * *

Chapter 3: This place is on fire

It was exactly 6 o'clock when the Anders arrived at Wayne Manor. The ginormous mansion was filled business people and stuck up women who acted as if they ruled the world. When the Anders family walked through the front door, Bruce was right there to greet them.

"Ah, welcome Myan, Luan, and Kori. You all look wonderful." Bruce shook Myan's hand and kissed Luan and Kori's hands.

"You look dashing yourself Mr. Wayne. And your house is beautiful." Luan said in the sweetest voice.

"Thank you. Oh, Kori, Richard is out on the dance floor." Bruce said to Kori once he caught her looking around.

Kori nodded and smiled. She then made her way to the ballroom where the dinner and dancing was held. The dinner party wasn't prom fancy but it wasn't jeans casual either. So Kori tried to keep it as comfortable as possible in a gorgeous light purple silk dress that was floor length and flowed beautifully behind her. It was strapless and had rhinestones around the waist. Her hair was in loose curls and she wore little makeup. Kori was probably the prettiest girl here tonight.

When she reached the ballroom, she was at the top of the stairs. Everyone was dancing and Kori immediately spotted Richard in the middle dancing with a close friend, Cassie Star. She. Was. Beautiful.

Cassie was a junior at Gotham City high school and was actually a very sweet girl. She excelled in school, cheerleading and was dating another one of Richard's close friends, Conner Kent, who was sitting at a table not too far away. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her body mirrored a Barbie's figure but she wasn't at Kori's standards.

Kori stared at them dancing and didn't feel the slightest pang of jealousy because her and Cassie were friends. Plus, she trusted Richard.

Kori saw Cassie tap Richard on the shoulder and she motioned towards the top of the stairs. Richard looked up and looked back at Cassie but once he realized who he saw he looked back again and his mouth was slightly agape. Kori smiled and began descending the staircase. Richard excused himself from Cassie and she smiled and walked back to where Conner was.

Richard met Kori at the bottom of the stairs and she took in his handsome appearance. He wore a black tux with a red tie and his hair was messily sexy. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with love and happiness.

He kissed Kori's hand and said, "You look...beautiful."

Kori giggled and replied, "And you look Handsome." She smiled at him and place her hand on top of Richard's as he led her out to the dance floor.

The band played a nice tune and the couples on the dance floor swayed smoothly. The lead singer, who was dressed in a regular black and white tux, sang the song, 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. This song was dedicated to Kori from Richard. You could say it was a perfect fit.

Richard twirled Kori around and she giggled. She loved dancing with him. It was always so much fun and he threw in some saucy moves that swept her off her feet-literally.

At one point the couples began to surround Kori and Richard and they watched in awe and as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. She couldn't stop smiling and it was obvious the other couples were enjoying the two young teens dance.

The boy wonder and alien princess began to sway again to the music and they held each other as if their lives depended on it.

"I can be your hero baby," the singer sang.

Richard dipped Kori and her long red hair nearly touched the ground.

"I can kiss away the pain,"

He kissed her on the cheek as he brought her back up and twirled her around.

"I will stand by you forever,"

He rested her over his shoulder and she arched her back, knees bent and her arms flowed out almost in a professional way.

"You can take..my breath away."

When he put her back down, the song ended and they we're breathing heavily. Everyone clapped. And Richard placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled and soon, he led her to his table in which Cassie and Conner were at.

"You guys did awesome!" Cassie boasted as she stood up to hug Kori. "I didn't know you guys could dance!" Conner said as he gave Kori and Richard fist bumps.

They all sat down and Kori said, "We used to mess around a lot when we were little. And then some more as we got older."

"Well, that was fantastic!" Cassie said and she winked at Kori. Kori giggled and smiled at the blonde beauty.

Cassie wore a light blue dress that reached the ground and had a sweetheart neckline. She came as Conner's date since his dad, Clark Kent, had been invited to the party. Conner looked a lot like Richard with black hair, blue eyes and a killer body. Conner was more developed though just because he was older.

"Thanks Cass, why don't you and Conner go dance?" Richard asked as he took a sip of water.

"Oh I don't-Woah!" Before Conner could finish Cassie was already dragging him to the dance floor.

Conner looked back at Richard and dragged a finger across his neck indicating that Richard would be 'dead' when he was finished.

The boy wonder and Kori laughed as they watched the happy couple dance away-or at least tried.

TT

"Okay, Who was your first kiss?" Toni asked Rachel, who soon began to blush.

Everyone was at Toni's house just hanging out. It was sort of a last minute thing since their homework was done and they had nothing else to do. So, everyone sat in Toni's living room, with snacks, drinks, and a game of truth and dare.

"No one." Rachel finally replied.

They all just stared and then they burst out in laughter. Rachel glared at them and her eyes turned black. All of a sudden, the soda can in Gar's hand bursted and soda was all over his face.

"Hey!" Gar screeched as he snatched a nearby hand towel. "Why me!?"

They all stopped laughing and Rachel's eyes turned back to normal. She smirked and the guys tried to hold in their laughter.

"Anyway, moving on," Toni started, "Rachel, you're turn to ask someone

Rachel sighed and looked at her friends. "Jade. Truth or dare."

Jade put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm...Dare!"

"I dare you to give Roy a lap dance." Rachel finished her dare off with a smirk.

Both Jade's and Roy's eyes went wide. Everyone began to laugh and Karen said, "You can chicken out and face the consequences."

Jade looked from Roy to Karen. She knew the consequences would be bad. They always were...but then again she did not want to give her boyfriend a lap dance in front of her friends. Especially the guys.

"Ughhhh...this game is nothing but trouble." Jade said as she stood up from the floor. "C'mon Roy."

Oh boy.

TT

Kori and Richard stood out on a balcony located on the third floor of the mansion. This was their spot. They always went out here to watch the sunset, stare at the glistening stars, or just talk. Right now, they stood in silence, staring at the midnight sky.

They both leaned over the balcony and The wind blew through their hair. Richard looked at Kori and her angelic face. They'd long ago left the party, and Cassie and Conner, just to come out here. There was still an hour left until the party would be over and they couldn't wait. The only bright side about this dinner party was that they were together.

"I miss it." Kori suddenly spoke.

Richard's face scrunched up in confusion and Kori continued to stare out at the sky.

"Tamaran," she said, "I miss it."

Richard understood now and his face softened. He placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

She sniffed and pulled her hand away, rubbing her arms instead. "I wonder how my people are. I wish I could just check for a moment. But..there would be consequences."

Richard didn't know what to say. He wants Kori to be happy but he didn't want her to leave. Especially to another planet. It just didn't feel right. He wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she was in a different world.

"Kor..." She turned to him, a sad expression on her face. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she leaned her head in his chest. "One day-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Their rings began to glow and Richard immediately looked at her. Their conversation would have to be finished later. Right now, there was trouble.

The two teens quickly headed downstairs to Bruce. Once they reached the ballroom, it looked even more packed than before. Just their luck.

"C'mon," Richard grabbed Kori's hand and began to pull her outside, "We're not waiting to tell Bruce. We wouldn't be able to find him in there."

Kori nodded and they looked around to see if anyone was watching. When they were sure that the coast was clear, they suited up.

"Starfire, lets fly."

TT

"No. Uh-uh. There ain't no way in hell I'm eatin that nasty crap!" Vic protested as he pointed to the tofu Gar had just dared him to eat.

"Cmon! Don't be the first chicken!" Gar said and he held the tofu closer to the muscular boy's face.

Vic cringed and slowly tore off a piece. It jiggled and and you could tell it was flavorless. Everyone watched as he brought it to his mouth.

But just before it reached his mouth, their rings started to flash.

At first, they all just looked at one another but then Roy took the leadership role and said, "Trouble."

They all immediately suited up and headed out the door. Once out there, Roy took out his communicator.

"Robin, were on our way. Hope you are too. Speedy, out." The archer then looked to Raven and said, "Lets go."

TT

It was a burning sensation. Just on the outskirts of Jump City was a three story burning apartment building. It was the building on the far right end, thankfully, and they didn't have much time before it spread to the other buildings.

Speedy, Raven, and the others landed on the street in front of the flaming building. There was a small crowd of people wrapped in blankets staring at the scene and firefighters were trying to put the flames out.

"Who are you!?" Yelled one of the firefighters.

Speedy stepped up to the man and said, "No time for small talk. Is there anyone in the building?"

The firefighter stared at the masked teen in front of him in confusion but he waisted no time to say, "Yes. There's at least one family on the first floor and a two little girls on the second! But they're surrounded by fire, ain't no way you're gonna get them!"

Just then Robin and Starfire landed next to Speedy. The people began to stare in awe at the twelve heroes. The firefighter's eyes went wide, "Hey! You're Robin!"

Robin nodded and answered the man's explanation, "I think we can handle this, Sir." The boy wonder then turned to his team and began to give them instructions.

"Aqualad, Raven, and Beastboy try to put out this fire as quickly as possible. Cheshire, Jinx, and Bumblebee, keep the crowd settled and away from the buildings. The rest of you come with me. Grab anyone in there and get out!" The team nodded understanding the plan. Behind Robin was the firefighter man looking confused.

"You guys are just a bunch of teens! I can't let you go in there!"

Robin shook his head. "We're not just teens, were heroes."

The firefighter raised his eyebrows but before he could say anymore, Robin yelled the well known battle cry, "Titans, GO!"

TT

Just about everything in the building was up in flames. Pieces of wood dropped from the ceiling and you could barely breathe in the three story apartment.

Stone, Speedy, and Argent went to save the first family on the first floor while Starfire, Robin, and Kidflash went to the second floor to retrieve the two little girls. Before the whole team split up, Robin had told the team to keep in touch using their communicators.

"Man, I can barely breathe!" Stone shouted as he coughed rather harshly.

Speedy walked cautiously and quickly through the burning first floor. "We gotta save this family dude. C'mon!"

The three person team kicked down every door down that was still up on the first floor and searched for the family. They silently prayed that the family was still alive.

"HELP!" They heard a voice, a man, cry out for help.

Stone, who was leading his team turned to the left and charged into the room they had yet to search. Speedy and Argent followed closely behind. Stone pushed away a large piece of flaming wood. Being made of stone, he barely caught on fire.

"In there!" Argent yelled as she pointed to a nearby closet.

Speedy went over to it and kicked it down. Inside was a man, women, a boy and girl, and a small baby who was wrapped up in a blanket.

The family looked up at the three teens with eyes full of fear. The two kids coughed and the mother had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, you guys are going to be okay." Speedy assured them.

Then father didn't protest and stood up from his spot. Stone carried the two kids, Speedy carried the mother in his strong arms (she couldn't have weighed anymore than 100 pounds), and Argent gently but tightly held the small infant in her arms.

"Follow me!" Stone shouted as he made his way through the flaming apartment.

The family obeyed as Stone led with Argent behind him and Speedy and the father bringing up the rear.

When they reached the living room, the door was blocked by a piece of flaming debris ad Stone cursed under his breath that he tried to keep steady. He looked around for another opening and considering they were on the first floor they wouldn't be doing any jumping-or flying.

"What now?" Speedy yelled from the back. The mother hung tightly to him and continuously coughed.

Argent spotted a nearby window that was not surrounded by flames and pointed to it. "Over there!"

Everyone looked to it and without a second thought, they ran for the window.

TT

Robin led his team up to the second floor quickly and immediately heard cries and screams of the two little girls.

"Second door to the left!" Starfire yelled and they immediately charged for that room.

When Robin kicked down the door they spotted both of the girls, who were twins and looked at least seven years old, on top of the high cabinets. They were both crying and holding each other. You could tell they were close to best friends.

"Don't worry!" Robin yelled to them from the doorway, "We're going to get you down!"

The two girls nodded vigorously and continued to cough ad hold each other. Starfire flew above the flames and carried Robin. She dropped him in a safe spot below the cabinets and Kidflash was already next to him. Starfire then grabbed the first girl and brought her to Robin. He held her as if his life depended on it and she clung to him tightly.

The next girl went to Kidflash and once Starfire set her feet on the ground she coughed and said, "I can't fly, it's too smokey."

Robin nodded and looked to the doorway. It was still clear of flames but they didn't have much time.

"I'll wait for you guys at the doorway." And within two seconds he was at the doorway with the little girl in his arms.

"Kidflash!" Robin yelled to the redhead. "Go downstairs and make sure the others are out! Get the girl to safety first!"

Kidflash nodded and disappeared from the doorway. Robin made his way towards the place where Kidflash stood only seconds ago and Starfire followed behind coughing and shielding her eyes.

"C'mon Star! We're almost there!" Robin made sure Starfire was still behind him every step of the way mainly because he could tell the smoke was getting to her.

Robin stepped over a flaming chair and was almost to the doorway. He turned around to make sure Star was still with him but he found her on her knees, almost passed out.

She looked at him with worried eyes and said, "GO! Get her out of here! I'll be fine!" She was lucky to choke out those few words as the smoke filled her lungs.

Robin stared at his helpless girlfriend and looked back to the door way. He knew he had two choices; Save Starfire and try to find another way out or leave her and save the little girl and himself then go find help.

"Star, I'm not leaving you!"

She coughed and stood up limply. "GO ROBIN!" He flinched at the harshness in her tone. "I'll be behind you!"

He had a hard time believing her but he obeyed and ran to the doorway that was slowly being engulfed in flames. Once through, he turned around to see Starfire behind him and he felt better.

They made it out of the apartment safely and met up with the rest of the team in a hallway on the first floor.

"This way!" Robin took a left and saw the opening that was quickly being engulfed in flames. "HURRY!"

They ran as fast as possible and the fire behind them acted as if we're chasing them. But thankfully, they made it out just in time.

The firefighter chief and his men quickly assisted the family and girls, directing them to the nearby ambulances. The Titans stood around panting heavily and thanking god that they'd made it out and completed their mission.

Just then, a round of applause started up from the small crowd that the police were holding back. One by one the Titans looked up in surprise at the crowd.

"Are they clapping...for us?" Beastboy ask led as he wiped some ashes of of his shoulder.

Robin nodded and stepped forward. "Yeah, they are."

The clapping continued for awhile and the team felt amazing. They never got applauded but them again they were never seen in action by a lot of people.

After try got the fire put out an the medics made sure everyone was ok, it was time for the group to head home. Just as Raven was getting ready to transport them away from the scene, the firefighter chief came up to them.

"Thank you." He had a meaningful look in his baby blue eyes and he held out a hand to Robin.

Robin shook the man's hand and smiled. "Anytime, sir." He backed away from the man and met back with his team. "Raven, take us home."


End file.
